


you make my heart beat like the rain

by bi_darr



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_darr/pseuds/bi_darr
Summary: toni is hosting a holiday party and a very drunk leah can't stop thinking about fatinor,in which Leah has been yearning for fatin, gets drunk, and accidentally lets out some feelings.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 27
Kudos: 199





	you make my heart beat like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> content warning- alcohol use and a very brief mention of vomiting.
> 
>   
> the title are lyrics from 'Electric Love' by BORNS

“I got the booze bitches!” Toni screamed out as she walked into her and Shelby’s apartment.

“Alright let’s get this party fucking started then.” Dot was the next to shout out, already walking over to Toni to help her unload the alcohol. “This is about to be the best holiday party of the decade dude, I can feel it in my bones.”

As Dot started setting up the snack table, Toni went to grab the karaoke machine. Shelby came walking out of her and Toni’s room, right as there was a knock on their apartment door. “Oh, why don't you look at that. Perfect timing. I’ll get it!”

Shelby opened the door with a smile, her smile only increased as she saw who it was. “Hey, Leah! Come on in,” Shelby opened the door more to let Leah through, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been pretty good. Finals week was a pain in the ass though.” Leah said as she set down her grocery bags full of snacks.

“You can fucking say that again,” Toni sighed with exhaustion.

Leah started to unpack the snacks with the help of Shelby and Dot while Toni was busy setting up the karaoke machine in the corner.

“Who all is coming?” Leah asked, “Toni, I know you said that Martha was going back to Minnesota to visit her family for the holidays but is any else from our group coming?”

“Nora said she’s going back to New York to see her family,” Dot stepped in, answering instead of Toni, “Rachel’s going to be here, but not until later. Says she’s still finishing some stuff up from the semester.”

“And Fatin?” Leah tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible but failed. At the mention of Fatin, all three girls shared a look and a smirk, knowing about Leah’s crush. Leah was the absolute worst at hiding when she liked someone else. It was incredibly obvious to anyone within a 3-mile radius of her.

Dot decided to answer Leah’s question again, “Fatin said she’d be here, she just has some catching up to do with someone if you catch my drift.”

Leah felt an ache of anger in her heart but tried to ignore it as best as she could.

“Oh, Okay.” Trying to not let her anger show, she walked over to the cupboards to grab a punch bowl. She grabbed the eggnog, poured it into the bowl, then grabbed the rum, and poured a decent amount in the bowl.

The three girls eyed Leah as she aggressively set out the punch bowl and snacks.

Leah turned around to see them staring at her, “What?” She asked with agitation in her voice.

Shelby took it upon herself to answer, “Nothing. Nothing at all. Just good to see you so excited to party,” she said with an awkward laugh.

Leah stared at them for some seconds before she went back to setting up the snacks. Dot went to help her while Toni went back to setting up the karaoke machine and Shelby started to open the door for the few guests starting to arrive.

About 10 minutes had passed when the one person Leah was excited to see arrived.

“Hey-Oh! Fatin in the house!”

Leah turned around as she heard the voice she had grown to love. She smiled as Fatin approached her.

“There’s my favorite person in the world!” Fatin exclaimed as she walked to Leah

Leah’s heart fluttered at what Fatin called her.

“I haven’t seen you since the beginning of the month,” Fatin said to Leah.

“Oh, yeah- sorry about that. I've just been studying my ass off for finals.” Leah replied.

“Ah yes, finals. See, that is the difference between you and me,” Fatin started, “You study for the entire fucking month and I cram everything in the night before.”

Leah let out a chuckle, “You know if you ever need help, like tutoring, I’m always her-” but before she was able to finish her sentence, she was interrupted.

“Oh, I would love to finish this conversation Leah but I just spotted this really hot guy, and I kind of want to get his number,” Fatin said, already walking away, “Let’s talk later, Yeah?”

Leah watched as Fatin approached the guy and started to talk to him. She shook her head and scoffed. Leah walked to the punch bowl, took a cup, and filled it up with eggnog, rage running through her veins. She grabbed the cup, took a large sip, and made her way to the edge of the room.

* * *

Leah took a large gulp of her eggnog while she stared with a bitter glare at Fatin flirting with some guy. _Un-fucking-believable,_ Leah thought. _She just shows up without a care in the world, barely talks to me, and then scopes out some random dude to fuck._ Leah closed her eyes and finished off the rest of her eggnog, as she tried to ignore her feelings. She stared at Fatin with one more death glare before making her way over to the snack table to get more nog.

“Whoa there buddy,” Dot said with caution as she watched Leah get more alcohol, “On your second cup already? Don't you think you should slow down? You've got all night you know?”

“No, no, no. I need alcohol. I’ve had a stressful fucking semester. I've earned this,” Leah responded before taking a long swig from her cup. “God, this is so fucking delicious.” She grabbed the spoon from the punch bowl and ladled more eggnog into her cup to replace what she just drank.

Dot looked skeptical but decided to let Leah enjoy her time.

“You know what? Go for it,” Dot said, “You're right, you have earned it. Just- be safe, please. Don't go overboard.”

Leah sipped on her drink as she watched Dot walk away until her eyes naturally fell onto Fatin again. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring but Fatin soon looked Leah’s way and they locked eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, a small smile surfacing on Fatin’s face before Leah quickly looked away.

 _No_ , she thought, _I’m not going to think about Fatin tonight. I’m here to party and let loose._ Leah closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and listened deeply to the music. She fucking loved this song. She swayed, letting the alcohol do its thing, and bopped her head along to the music. She opened her eyes again with a large smile on her face and walked back over to the punch bowl, adding more eggnog to her cup.

Leah went over to the middle of the room and danced to her heart’s content, letting the music control her. A strong sense of calmness fell over her. She was no longer obsessing over Fatin. No. She was just going with the flow. Over the next hour, she continued to dance, while routinely going back to the bowl to fill her cup with more alcoholic eggnog. Not long later, she was stumbling and tripping much more and her world started to spin more.

At this point, Leah wasn't fully aware of how drunk she actually was, when she accidentally collided with a random guy and spilled her drink on him.

“What the fuck?” The nameless dude yelled out. “Watch where you're fucking going bitch!”

Leah intended on apologizing, that is until the guy chose to cuss her out and call her a bitch. Instead, she looked at him with venom in her eyes.

“What the fuck d’you just call me?” She asked, trying to concentrate on her words.

“You heard me.” He paused. “Bitch.”

Leah rushed at him—well, as fast she could while drunk—ready to fight but was held back by two strong arms.

“Let me fucking go!” Leah yelled out while trying to escape the arms of the person holding her back, and wow, these arms are _really_ strong, she thought.

Toni walked up to the guy ready to have a go at him for herself but before she could get a punch in Shelby quickly intervened.

“You need to leave,” Shelby said to the guy while simultaneously holding Toni back, “Now.”

“Whatever. This party blows anyway.” The guy said before leaving.

“What a fucking douchebag,” Toni exhaled.

“You could say that again,” said Shelby. She and Toni looked back at Leah to make sure she was okay then walked to the snack table together.

Leah could feel the arms still around her but they seemed to have loosened some.

“Can I let go without having to worry about you going apeshit on the next person you see?” The voice that the arms belonged to asked. Shit. Leah recognized that voice. Her heartbeat already started to pick up and butterflies filled her stomach.

“Lemme go,” Leah said.

“That wasn't an answer to my question,” Fatin said, as she let go of Leah.

She turned to look at Fatin with a vicious look in her eyes. “Fuck off,” was all Leah said as she stumbled away and to the punch bowl. Fatin was left standing there, looking shocked and confused. Leah got to the bowl but had only filled half of her cup when a hand took the spoon away from her.

“I think you've had enough,” Toni looked at Leah with concern as she spoke, “You're officially on alcohol probation for the night.”

Leah made a weak attempt at grabbing the spoon from Toni but failed miserably. Instead, she slumped down, exhaustion starting to weigh at her. Toni swiftly caught the taller girl and walked her over to the couch.

The two girls just sat in silence until Toni decided to talk.

“Drinking your problems away isn’t going to help,” Toni stated.

Leah just closed her eyes. “I don’ know what you're talking about.”

“C’mon,” Toni tilted her head, “We all know you like Fatin.”

At this, Leah sat up with speed. She waited a few seconds for her vision to stop spinning. “What? I don’t- what are you- I don't know what you're talking about.”

“We’re not fucking oblivious Leah. We can see the way you look at her.”

Leah was left speechless. Partly due to the fact she felt that if she opened her mouth, all of the drinks she had consumed tonight would come spilling out of her. Instead of responding, she finished off whatever she had left in her cup and just stared ahead, head empty.

“Are you gonna be alright if I leave you here alone?” Toni asked. Leah doesn’t respond so she takes the silence as a yes.

 _How the hell did she know?_ Leah thought. _Was I that obvious? You know what? Fuck this. I don't need Fatin. I can do so much better than her. Her and her dumb, gorgeous, hair. And those pretty eyes that are so easy to get lost in. That stupid grin she makes that lights up the world. And-- damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought._

Leah looked around for Fatin again and felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw her flirting with a guy. Her jealousy increased when she saw her start to leave with him. She didn't know what she was doing but felt her body stagger toward the karaoke machine and pick up the microphone.

“Hello. Ladies and gents,” Leah spoke into the microphone. She took a second to focus her eyes and settle her nausea, “I have an announcement to make.”

Fatin was on her way out with a guy but stopped as she heard Leah’s voice bellowing throughout the apartment.

Leah took a second until she spotted Fatin by the door and started walking her way.

“Oh God, I have to stop her before she embarrasses herself,” Shelby grimaced. She got up, ready to stop Leah but then felt a hand holding her arm back. Looking back to see who the hand belonged to, she saw Toni with a mischievous look on her face.

“What the hell are you doing?” Shelby asked with a shocked face.

“I want to see what happens,” is all Toni responds with, a smirk on her face.

“Are you kidding? Leah’s about to make a fool of herself!”

“I know,” Toni let out a small laugh, “This is gonna be fun to watch.”

Shelby stared at Toni with an appalled look but stayed put.

At this point, Leah was now only a few steps away from Fatin.

“I have an announcement,” Leah repeats, “I, Leah Rilke, am in love.”

Fatin’s eyes widen as Leah says this, as it was fairly obvious who she was talking about. It wasn't like Fatin was oblivious to Leah’s crush on her, because goodness, Leah was godawful at hiding her feelings towards her. Fatin just wasn't expecting Leah to make a drunk love confession about being in love with her, especially not tonight.

“Holy shit is this really happening?” Dot asked, approaching Toni and Shelby with shock.

“It sure fucking is,” Toni said while nodding.

“I am in love with someone,” Leah managed to slur out, “And her name is-”

Leah’s confession was abruptly cut short at the sound of her emptying the contents of her stomach over the floor. There’s a widespread of disgusted oohs throughout the room as Leah was hunched over.

Fatin went to grab Leah’s hair back, the guy whom she was planning on leaving with long gone.

“Jesus, Leah,” Fatin said, “How much have you had to drink?”

Leah ignored the question, continuing to empty her entire stomach.

Fatin just rubbed circles on her back until she was done. She then grabbed hold of Leah, wrapping her arm around the barely conscious girl.

“Hey, Toni, Shelby, is it alright if she crashes here for the night? She’s fucking hammered and I’m not sober enough to drive her back to her place.” Fatin asked.

“Yeah of course. You can use the guest room down the hall and to the left.” Shelby replied.

“Great, thank you,” Fatin said, already on her way to the room.

“You don't want to talk about the shitshow that just went down?” Toni shouted, a smile in her voice.

“We can talk when I don't have a nearly passed out Leah to deal with,” Fatin yelled back with annoyance in her voice.

Fatin opened the door to the guest room, as she dragged Leah along, then closed the door. She guided Leah towards the bed. Leah then took it upon herself and fell onto the bed. Fatin started taking off Leah’s shoes and then got the covers ready.

“Okay. Let’s get you under the blanket.”

Once Leah was settled in, Fatin went to turn off the lights and leave but was stopped by a very drunk and very tired voice.

“Fatin.” Leah slurred out. “And her name is Fatin.”

Fatin just stared, not knowing how to respond. She knew already that Leah was talking about her but she didn't know what to do with the confirmation.

“Stay,” Leah said.

At that, Fatin turned off the lights, took off her shoes, and went back to the bed, getting in next to Leah.

“I love you,” Leah said just barely above a whisper as she fell asleep.

Fatin smiled as she stared at Leah, “I know.”

She then closed her eyes, readying herself for sleep, and turned away from Leah before she whispered to herself, “I love you too.”


End file.
